


Marvel Red Team - Etat des lieux

by 8has



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Red Team, Noob Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/8has
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Peter, Wade et Matt pensent à la relation qu'ils entretiennent un mot revient toujours : unique. Parfois, l'un d'eux rentre et les deux autres sont déjà là... occupés, très très occupés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Red Team - Etat des lieux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marvel Red Team - Walkthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495824) by [8has](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/8has)



> Ok it's my first fanfiction and it's in french. I'm working on a translation but I'm really slow, any help would be appreciated ! (don't google-translate it ok ? :p)

Parfois, l'un d'eux rentre et les deux autres sont déjà là... occupés, très très occupés. Peter ou Wade ne remarquent généralement pas tout de suite la présence du troisième et si Matt détecte le nouveau venu, il n'en laisse généralement rien paraître, tout absorbé qu'il est à écouter ailleurs les soupirs, le cœur. Les ébats à deux ne sont pas rares, plus ou moins silencieux selon l'implication de tel ou tel partenaire.

Matt et Peter par exemple sont incroyablement silencieux lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, uniquement dans ce cas là d'ailleurs. Car Peter sait que Matt l'écoute et il veut l'entendre lui aussi, il veut écouter son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, se concentrer sur chaque mouvement et sentir mieux chaque caresse, il reporte toute son attention sur Matt, il se fond dans son souffle, ils ne deviennent plus qu'un. L'étreinte est d'abord très maitrisée : ils se testent l'un l'autre, touchent certains endroits doucement jusqu'à sentir un frisson chez l'autre, alors ils appuient plus fort, ils cherchent à se pousser à bout. Parfois le jeu consistera à faire craquer l'autre en premier, parfois ils perdront pieds ensemble, ils finiront toujours par répéter le nom de l'autre, incapables de faire preuve de davantage de cohérence.

Et lorsque Wade les surprend, il reste à la porte et les observe. Oh il ne cherche pas à se cacher, au contraire. Non, il se tient debout à l'entrée de la pièce et regarde. Matt sait immédiatement qu'il est là, avant même qu'il n'arrive d'ailleurs, mais Peter ne s'en rend généralement pas compte tout de suite. A un moment il lèvera les yeux, il le verra et se sera pour Matt la certitude d'avoir gagné cette fois car Peter est incapable de retenir ses gémissements quand Wade est présent.

Non, Wade ne se sent pas mis de côté parce que lorsqu'il entend Peter gémir de cette façon il sait que c'est pour lui, que c'est à cause de lui, que c'est lui qui lui fait cet effet là.

Lorsque Peter, Wade et Matt pensent à la relation qu'ils entretiennent un mot revient toujours : _unique_.

Peter savoure d'avoir près de lui enfin ce qui lui manquait pour être heureux et serein. Quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas blesser, qui ne juge aucune de ses actions et un autre qui cherche à le protéger, à l'épargner et qui ne le considérera jamais comme responsable de quoique ce soit. Peter se sent incroyablement chanceux d'avoir rassemblé tout ça autour de lui. Ils vivent à trois et tout fonctionne, c'est un miracle, unique, c'est une licorne perdue dans Manhattan.

Wade aime Spider-man. Il aime sa souplesse complètement dingue et la façon qu'il a de ne jamais se taire, même pendant l'amour, surtout pendant l'amour. Il aime sa part d'ombre et ses défauts, il pourrait crever pour tout ça. Wade aime Daredevil aussi mais d'une autre manière. Ils se font face comme s'il ne fallait surtout pas faiblir devant l'autre et la seconde suivante ils s'embrassent, c'est leur façon de se battre. Ils ont tous les deux les mêmes sourires en coin, ils se narguent, ils ne savent jamais qui va prendre le dessus et c'est ce qui les fait vibrer. Bien sûr le point de vue de Wade est plus chaotique, moins réfléchi, il sait qu'il serait capable de tout pour ces deux là et c'est ce qui rend la situation si unique, car Wade à toujours été capable de tout mais jamais gratuitement.

Matt prend parfois le temps de penser à leur drôle de ménage à trois. Lorsqu'ils se sont imposés chez lui, il a eu l'impression de voir débarquer deux gosses. Certes deux gosses qui finissaient régulièrement nus dans son lit. Détail. Petit à petit, Wade s'est avéré plus combatif que ne l'aurait été un gamin capricieux et, à force de se retrouver plaqué contre murs, lit et bureaux, Matt a fini par le reconnaître comme un adulte consentant, comme son égal. Fréquenter Peter s'est avéré différent. Car derrière le jeune adulte aux blagues douteuses se cachait effectivement un gosse, pas un enfant non plus, mais une part sombre, blessée, l'incarnation d'une culpabilité qui ne le laissait jamais en paix. Les deux gosses se sont avérés plus complexes, plus profonds et c'est ce qui a achevé les derniers remords de Matt. Aujourd'hui il n'en a plus aucun. Cette relation improbable, unique, fonctionne depuis des mois et il ne veut plus réfléchir à pourquoi mais plutôt à comment la faire durer encore.

**Author's Note:**

> En voilà donc une bonne base pour plein d'autres fics. Une petite mise au clair de la relation m'était nécéssaire pour me lâcher par la suite. Warning, je suis assez incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit de SFW. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)


End file.
